Inseparable
by Mystifying Fog
Summary: What would happen if Mark never came over to Rachel's on the night they took a break? [One-shot]


"Hello?" Rachel said into the phone.

"Hi, it's me," Ross replied. He was calling from the bar he was at, since him and Rachel had split earlier that evening. Well, maybe not technically a split, but at least a break. Rachel was at home, standing in the kitchen alone.

"Hi," Rachel said. "Oh, I'm so glad you called."

"Really? I've been thinking this is crazy. I mean, don't you think we can work on this?" Rachel smiled sweetly, even though she knew Ross couldn't see her smile.

"Yeah," she finally said after a brief pause.

"Can I come back over?" Ross asked.

"Sure," Rachel replied. Ross hung up the phone, and went to tell Joey and Chandler he was going to Rachel's. They were excited that the couple was going to work things out. Ross was headed out of the bar, but Chloe pulled him over.

"Where you goin', dinosaur guy?" she asked.

"I'm leaving," Ross answered.

"Why?"

"I'm just... leaving. Bye." Ross walked away. Chloe stared as he hurried out, wondering where he was going. Ross hailed a cab and directed the driver to Rachel and Monica's apartment. He stared at the lights as they passed by. The lights that were coming from windows and streetlights. It was dark outside, so they were prominent. But he paid no attention to the lights; all that was on his mind was Rachel. Beautiful, perfect, Rachel.

Ross heard With or Without You come on the radio in the cab. Their song. He sat there silently, listening to the lyrics of the song as they went on. Coincidentally, Rachel was listening to the same radio station at home. She sat on the couch, eyes closed, thinking of nothing but Ross. Even though he was being unreasonable in ways, about Mark, Rachel knew that she couldn't possibly live without him.

"Sir, we're at your destination," the driver said. Ross snapped out of his trance that he was in. He quickly handed the driver money, and rushed out of the taxi. He practically ran up the stairs. His hands trembled as he reached for the doorknob, but he grasped it and slowly opened it. Rachel turned around, saw Ross, and stood up. She smiled, and Ross smiled back.

"Hey," Ross said.

"Hey," Rachel replied. Neither of them knew what to say, so it became awkward very quickly. After a good while of no speaking, Ross said something.

"This whole thing is really dumb," he said. "I love you. I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too," Rachel said.

"You have to understand I may never get over this Mark thing... I don't know, I'm just scared. I really don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me. I love you too much," Rachel said in response. "But I work with Mark, and he's my friend. He's nothing more. I promise."

"I don't know, Rach. Carol said Susan was just her gym friend for a long time, but they ended up together anyways."

"I won't let that happen. I promise you that I don't like Mark any more than as a friend. I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you like that."

Ross wrapped his arms around Rachel. Rachel put her arms around Ross as well, and they stood in a sweet embrace for a while. They said nothing. That moment was perfect for both of them. Rachel closed her eyes, resting her head on Ross's shoulder. Ross closed his eyes too, enjoying the moment. They pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes. Their lips locked. A passionate kiss ensued. The sparks seemed almost visible between the two. After the kiss, they rested their foreheads together while their eyes remained shut. Rachel stood up slowly.

"So, can I be your girlfriend again?" Rachel asked, breaking the longstanding silence of the room. Ross looked at her. She was perfect. Not a single flaw. Ross stood there silently for several seconds, before Rachel spoke up again. "Ross?"

"No," he said.

"W-what?" Rachel asked.

"No, you can't be my girlfriend." Rachel stood there, confused. Ross was breaking up with her? She didn't see that coming at all. No words could escape Rachel's mouth as she stood there in shock.

"What you can be, is my fiancée," Ross said. Rachel was still in shock, but for a completely different reason.

"What?" she asked again. Ross grabbed her hands, and looked at her in the eye again.

"I love you so much. I don't want to lose you, ever. I don't have a ring or anything, but Rachel, will you marry me?" Rachel's face lit up immediately.

With no hesitation, she answered, "Yes." Ross embraced his now-fiancée. He loved her so much, it was unbelievable. She loved him too. There was no limit to the love they shared.

That was the best one year anniversary ever.

"Rach?" Monica said. Rachel snapped out of her reminiscence, and looked up at Monica.

"What?" she said.

"You okay? You've been sitting here for a while, just staring at nothing."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She really was fine. It wasn't bad for her to remember the events that happened exactly one year ago.

"Alright, well, it's time for your dance with Ross." Rachel nodded, and got up. She walked onto the dance floor, and Ross gently took her hand in his. They stood close together, slowly swaying with the music. Ross's tuxedo was pressed up against Rachel's white dress. He laid his head on hers, and they closed their eyes. Everyone stood around and watched the newlywed couple have their first dance. Ross laid a kiss on Rachel's lips as they finished their dance, and they continued on with the wedding reception. They were inseparable ever since they got engaged.

Rachel could only wonder what would have happened if something had caused them to never fix things that night.


End file.
